Cordelia
Cordelia (コーデリア Kōderia) is the second wife of Karlheinz and the mother of the triplets, Laito, Kanato and Ayato. Appearance Personality Cordelia is an abusive and promiscuous woman. History Cordelia has slept with Richter in front of her second son, Kanato, and punishes Ayato countless times, for not doing what she says in harsh ways. Even as to throwing him in the fountain and drowning him as he struggles and cries for her to let him go. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz is Cordelia's husband and father of her children. Lord Richter It is revealed in the game that Cordelia and Richter had a brief affair. They have even been known to "making out" in front of her children. Sometimes she even go as far as to have sex with him in front of Kanato, believing that he doesn't care and that he's too caught up in playing with his teddy. Laito Laito and Cordelia seem to have a better relationship than Ayato does with Cordelia. Though it is more of a bitter and utter repulsive relationship seeing as the game implies that Laito loves Cordelia, to the point of having a sexual relationship. As a result, he thinks of Cordelia as a lover rather than a parent. Kanato Kanato is the middle child of the triplets and also the most neglected by his mother out of the three. Just like Laito he loves his mother very much (but not to the extent of sleeping with her). However, his mother Cordelia never showered him with the same courtesy and love that he needed. Ayato Cordelia is the mother of Ayato and always pushes him to be the best, but in a way that isn't quite "motherly". It's predicted that Cordelia wants Ayato to be the "best" to her own advantage and well being just to beat Beatrix seeing her as a threat and competition to get Karlheinz's attention. Ayato and Cordelia don't seem to have the great 'mother and son' relationship but rather no love at all. Mostly just hatred, as seen by the way Ayato talks about her and calls her fowl names and says he hates her. It is ultimately proven that he hates her, when he kills her and drinks her blood as if it was nothing. Ayato and Cordelia are similar in ways such as their behaviors towards others and their selfish needs to become powerful or the strongest. It is also shown in various ways that they are both attention seekers. Cordelia wants all of Karlheinz's attention on her instead of Beatrix while Ayato is always pressuring Yui into giving him her undivided attention. Cordelia and Ayato are both very dominant and possessive. They are both shown to be very merciless though Ayato is more of a teasing person where as Cordelia is more strict and likes to punish those who disobey her. Beatrix Beatrix is the 'rival' of Cordelia. Cordelia envy's Beatrix and constantly competes with her for dominance. Cordelia even goes as far as to bringing her youngest triplet, Ayato, into it and challenging Beatrix to see who's son will be the best and rule over the vampires. Even though Cordelia despises Beatrix, Beatrix really doesn't feel the same for Cordelia; which is why when she is assassinated, she died smiling. Feeling like she has been freed from Cordelia's torment and from her own guilt. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female